


Mocassins

by RubyCarbuncle



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Depression, Drama, Established Relationship, M/M, Poetry, Portuguese, Short, Suicide
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:22:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25508173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyCarbuncle/pseuds/RubyCarbuncle
Summary: "Usava mocassins de todas as cores, mas em seus lábios não mais havia a presença de sabores..."
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager





	Mocassins

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic de 2020

Usava mocassins de todas as cores

Mas em seus lábios não mais havia a presença de sabores

Eren sempre quis ajudar

Levi sempre se deixava negar

A melancolia foi consumindo-o por completo

Era difícil agora viver sob o mesmo teto

O silêncio era ainda pior do que a briga

Eren nada mais aguentava daquela fadiga

Arrumou suas malas, partiu com um adeus

Mas Levi nem sequer olhou nos olhos seus

Agora estavam sozinhos, um do lado de cá, outro do lado de lá

Eren, do lado de cá, permaneceu preocupado

Levi, do lado de lá, há muito já estava arrasado

Doente, apático, incolor

Somente seus mocassins possuíam cores de amor

Uma semana, foi o que Eren aguentou

Longe de Levi, o medo intensificou

Voltou correndo e encontrou a porta aberta

O apartamento preenchido com uma aura deserta

No quarto, a luz acesa

E atirada ao canto estava uma pequena mesa

Eren olhou para cima e ajoelhou-se diante de tal visão

Jamais se perdoaria por não ter dado a devida atenção

Levi usava mocassins de todas as escores

Mas escolheu usar os pretos antes de dar fim às suas infinitas dores

O corpo pendurado, balançando em desencantos

Eren, acabado, completamente entregue aos prantos


End file.
